Emménagement
by Anyachan08
Summary: Oneshot - Suite d'une vieille fic: 'Par un soir de neige'. Il n'est pas obligatoire d'avoir lu la préquelle. Petit regard sur un couple comme les autres ou presque. Parce que des fois la vie prends un tournant inattendu...


Auteur : Anya_chan08

Base : Gundam Wing, toujours…

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys ne sont pas à moi.

Genre : UA. PWP. Lime. Romance : 02+05+02, 05x02 (Yaoi).

Remarque : La suite de « Par un soir de neige ». Pourquoi ça ? Parce que ce oneshot avait l'air de plaire et que certains lecteurs se sont plains qu'il n'y avait pas assez de 02+05, alors je n'ai pas résisté quand cette suite sans prétention m'est tombée dessus cet été. J'espère que vous aimerez ! (Il n'est pas obligatoire d'avoir lu la préquelle pour comprendre) Cette suite est dédiée à tous ceux qui ont lus et aimés « Par un soir de neige », merci !

* * *

**Emménagement**

* * *

Wu Fei quitta la salle d'examen un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

Il avait enfin fini ses partiels… Il était en vacances ! Enfin… « Vacances » était un bien grand mot, mais il avait une petite semaine de répit avant de reprendre les cours, et encore un peu plus de trois mois de cours avant les prochains partiels et enfin… ses trois mois de vacances bien méritées. Il avait déjà fait la moitié…

Il se sentait libéré, et rassuré. Il les avait bossé comme un fou ses épreuves de premier semestre, il avait donc la sensation de l'homme heureux et fier qui a atteint son objectif.

Et surtout, surtout… Il allait rentrer dans son nouvel appartement tout neuf, tout beau, son nouveau chez-lui. Avec son amant.

Duo… un sourire un peu idiot apparut sur son visage.

Depuis le temps qu'il en avait marre de faire la navette entre son appartement et le sien, il était heureux qu'ils aient trouvé ce petit trois pièces pour vivre ensemble.

Il regarda sa montre. 17h03.

A l'heure qu'il était, Duo avait sans aucun doute fini le déménagement. Les deux déménageurs étaient arrivés le matin même à 6h30 avec leur camionnette pour commencer. Lui était dans l'impossibilité d'aider son compagnon étant donné qu'il avait encore deux épreuves à passer le jour même, une le matin, l'autre l'après-midi. Mais Duo ne l'avait pas pris mal du tout, il l'avait au contraire poussé à en faire le moins possible pour se focaliser sur ses examens. Le Chinois sourit. Le châtain pouvait être adorable…

Quand il n'oubliait pas régulièrement de faire des choses importantes. Ou quand il décidait qu'il allait être de mauvaise foi toute la journée. Ou encore quand il ne l'étouffait pas avec ses longs cheveux pendant leur sommeil. Ou encore…

Le bus arriva, l'empêchant de penser plus à son adorable mais ô combien énervant petit ami. Il monta et s'appuya contre la fenêtre en regardant défiler le paysage. On était en février, les rues étaient déjà éclairées par les lampadaires à cause de la nuit qui tombait. Le brun maugréa. Il faisait vraiment trop vite nuit dans cette ville…

Il descendit à la station qui menait à son nouvel appartement, tout sourire. Il pouvait bien faire nuit et pleuvoir et oui, Duo pouvait être terriblement chiant quand il le voulait, en ce moment même, il n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire. Il était chez lui, en vacances, et Duo l'attendait. Que demander de plus ?

Wu Fei tourna au coin de la rue.

Il vit alors un gros camion plein de meubles et trois hommes discuter joyeusement en prenant un café. Il reconnu immédiatement son amant et les deux déménageurs.

Il s'avança lentement en observant l'intérieur du camion ouvert, distinguant clairement quelques uns de ses meubles parmi les cartons.

- Duo… ?

- FEI !!

Le châtain donna sa tasse de café à l'un des deux déménageurs pour sauter au cou du brun et lui voler un tendre baiser. Le Chinois vira tout de suite au rouge et déglutit avec gêne devant les deux inconnus.

- Hum, Duo, tu sais que…

Ce dernier l'embrassa à nouveau pour le faire taire, puis il dit :

- Je te présente Heero et Trowa. Ils sont très sympas et m'ont aidés à finir mes cartons !

Le Chinois leva un sourcil. Cet idiot n'avait pas encore fini ses bagages la veille?!

- On doit encore tout monter dans l'appart', mais le gros est fait. Pour l'instant on se prenait une pause, mais…

- Depuis 6h30 ce matin vous n'avez fait que déménager les deux appartements ?

- Eh bien oui, parce que…

- Duo, tu m'avais dit qu'à mon retour, tu aurais largement fini !

- Oui, mais mes cartons tu comprends… J'ai eu beaucoup de boulot au bar cette semaine, et du coup j'ai pris du retard, et…

Wu Fei avait viré au rouge et il fixait le châtain d'un air extrêmement mécontent.

- Je savais que j'aurais pas dû te faire confiance…

- Enfin Wu Fei, je…

- Je ne pensais qu'à un truc en sortant de ma salle d'examen, c'était de rentrer dans un appart' à peu près prêt, avec toi, et me reposer. Je voulais qu'on puisse être tous les deux au calme après la journée que j'ai passé, tu comprends ?

- …

- Mais non, il fallait que Môssieur fasse ses cartons à la dernière minute. Si tu m'avais prévenu, si tu m'avais dit que tu avais autant de boulot, je t'aurais donné un coup de main, ça ne m'aurait pas posé de problème. Là on va en avoir jusqu'au dîner à tout monter !

Duo cligna des yeux et soupira. Il se tourna vers les deux déménageurs et dit :

- Bon, montez les cartons, on revient dans un instant.

Il tira son petit ami sans ménagement vers l'autre bout de la rue, et la dispute commença. Wu Fei se mit à faire de grands gestes, essayant de prouver qu'il avait le droit d'être en colère et que le châtain se moquait de lui. Duo criait haut et fort que lui aussi était très occupé, et qu'il avait insisté pour s'occuper de l'emménagement juste pour lui faire plaisir, qu'il n'était qu'un ingrat, une tête de pioche irrécupérable !

Les deux déménageurs se regardèrent, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Visiblement, ce couple là, aussi amoureux soit-il, produisait de belles étincelles… Il prirent les plus gros cartons et commencèrent à les monter alors que les amoureux se disputaient toujours.

Quand ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, Duo tenait Wu Fei par le col, il était rouge de colère et visiblement à bout. Trowa jeta un œil à son collègue, se demandant s'il fallait intervenir ou pas. Mais Heero haussa les épaules et prit deux nouveaux cartons, sans se soucier plus de la dispute. Trowa l'imita, mais jeta tout de même un coup d'œil aux deux hommes.

… Ouais. Vraisemblablement, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire. Duo tenait toujours le col du manteau du Chinois, mais il l'embrassait tendrement, et son amant le tenait fermement à la taille. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés comme des chiffonniers quelques minutes plus tôt.

Trowa ricana et rentra enfin dans l'immeuble.

Quelques instants plus tard, Duo et Wu Fei montaient eux aussi les affaires entassées dans le camion.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a autant de cartons, Duo ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?!

- Parce qu'il y a des affaires à nous deux mon chou.

- Arrête avec ce surnom débile ! Hurla Wu Fei, rouge de honte.

Duo pouffa de rire, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

Il posa son carton et soupira pour la forme, ses poings sur ses hanches.

- Fei, tu es sur les nerfs et ça se comprend. Mais ne t'en fait pas, on fini de monter les derniers meubles, et on se reposera comme il faut, on a tout notre temps après tout.

Le Chinois fut obligé d'acquiescer, il se savait énervé et impatient.

… Mais tout de même ! Où est-ce que Duo rangeait toutes ses affaires dans son ancien appartement ! Il savait que la châtain était plutôt désordonné, mais là… D'où sortait ce carton plein d'objets électroniques ? Et celui bourré de photographies en noirs et blanc ?

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et redescendit les escaliers pour aider les déménageurs à monter le canapé lit du châtain.

Ils mirent un bon quart d'heure à monter les quatre escaliers avec le meuble encombrant qui bloquait à chaque mur. Mais le pire fut sans aucun doute la table de travail de Wu Fei. Une longue et haute table qui refusait de passer les coins, il fallait donc la soulever en hauteur pour espérer la monter sans l'abîmer.

Quand, aux alentours de vingt-et-une heure, ils eurent enfin montés tous les cartons et meubles, Duo commanda des pizzas et invita les déménageurs à manger un bout avec eux pour le travail fourni (en réalité, ils n'avaient pas assez de monnaie pour laisser un vrai pourboire, c'était donc leur manière de les remercier).

Heero et Trowa refusèrent pour la forme, mais quand Duo eut bien insisté, ils acceptèrent. Ils s'assirent donc tous à même le sol, avec chacun une bière et une pizza, partageant des banalités. Ils apprirent ainsi que Heero était un étudiant en informatique qui économisait pour se payer ses prochaines vacances au Canada. Trowa avait fait les beaux-arts, mais il ne s'y était pas vraiment plu, et il allait de boulot en boulot pour trouver ce qu'il souhaitait faire.

La soirée était sympathique, sans accroches ou blancs.

Wu Fei avait même rit quelques fois avec les deux inconnus.

Duo se mit alors à raconter comment lui et Wu Fei en étaient arrivés à se mettre ensemble, racontant ensuite quelques anecdotes et leurs activités respectives.

Lui étudiant en sociologie, Wu Fei en droit…

- Et il vous reste donc un an d'étude…

- Yep. Après on devra entrer dans la 'vie active'.

Duo ricana et rajouta :

- La patronne va m'en vouloir quand elle saura que je la quitte, hé hé…

- Tant mieux tu veux dire ! Elle te monopolise déjà assez de temps libre comme ça…

- C'est vrai… Tout ce temps que je pourrais passer à tester les vieux appareils photos que j'ai récupérés…

- Tu fais de la photographie ? Demanda Trowa.

- Pas vraiment… C'est une vieille passion mais je passe plus de temps à trifouiller les appareils qu'à réellement photographier. Je suis un peu maniaque en la matière, ce qui fait que j'ai énormément d'essais et autres ratés dû à mes bidouillages techniques.

Ils commencèrent à discuter photographie, sous le regard étonné de Wu Fei et Heero.

Jamais le Chinois n'avait su que Duo était un féru de photos. Jamais le châtain ne lui en avait parlé. Jamais il n'avait _partagé_ cette 'passion' avec lui.

Ils se connaissaient depuis presque deux ans maintenant tout de même… ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de jalousie vis-à-vis de Trowa, avec qui son amant partageait cette passion, alors que lui venait d'en apprendre l'existence.

De même, Heero s'étonnait de voir son collègue, d'habitude plutôt fermé, discuter ouvertement avec un inconnu. Alors que lui avait mis des mois pour apprendre à le connaître et avoir une conversation aussi détendue avec lui.

Les deux asiatiques se regardèrent, aussi perdus l'un que l'autre.

Duo raccompagna les deux déménageurs à la porte et leur fit un petit signe de la main en guise d'au revoir. Il était minuit passé, et ils étaient tous plus que fatigués.

Il referma la porte en baillant. Il se retourna et regarda d'un air désespéré les cartons posés dans l'entrée. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de les défaire maintenant…

- Fei…

- Hn…

- Me dis pas qu'on a rangé les draps et la couette dans un carton…

- Si. Tu sais lequel ?

- … Je comptais sur toi pour me le dire.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent brièvement avant de se mettre à parler en même temps pour évoquer l'incompétence de l'autre. Ils haussèrent le ton et Duo se mit à faire de grands gestes. Les portes claquèrent, on entendit des bruits de pas sourds retentir sur le plancher.

Pour leur première nuit dans le nouvel appartement qui devait désormais leur être commun, il y avait mieux, pensa Wu Fei. Exaspéré, il attrapa fermement le châtain par le bras, le tira vers le canapé au milieu du salon, et le fit tomber dessus avant de s'allonger sur lui pour qu'il ne bouge plus.

- On se calme.

- Je t'emmerde, Chang. Le dingue du rangement c'est toi, tu devrais savoir où sont rangés ces foutus draps, je veux ma couette !

- Et moi je ne demande pas mieux, si seulement tu voulais bien te calmer cinq minutes !

- …

- Je cherche la couette, tu fais le lit.

- 'Partage des tâches', c'est ça ?

- Et le plus vite serait le mieux. Je veux un lit douillet avec mon chieur de petit ami pour dormir.

- Parce que tu crois que tu es un cadeau, toi ?

- C'est ton problème, fallait réfléchir avant de sortir avec moi…

Duo lui fit une grimace d'un air amusé, puis le Chinois se leva finalement pour se mettre à chercher le carton en traînant des pieds. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait et s'affala sur le canapé en attendant que Duo ait fini de faire le lit.

Ce dernier l'aida à se relever et ils partirent se coucher.

Duo roulé en boule de son côté, Wu Fei en train de se défaire les cheveux en face de la grande fenêtre qui n'avait pas encore de rideaux. Génial, ils seraient réveillés de bonne heure le lendemain… Il ôta ses vêtements et se coucha à son tour.

Il se tourna vers le châtain et le prit dans ses bras. Duo ne se retourna pas, mais joignit ses doigts aux siens. Ils s'endormirent presque aussitôt, dans cette même position. Wu Fei dans le dos du châtéain, sa tête enfouie dans son cou ; Duo appuyé contre le brun, un sourire de bienheureux aux lèvres.

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose que Wu Fei détestait le plus au monde, c'était d'être réveillé un week-end de bonne heure. Surtout quand il se trouvait que c'étaient Réléna et Dorothy qui sonnaient à 7h30 du matin.

- SURPRISE !!!!

- …

- Un peu d'enthousiasme, voyons. On vous a apporté du champagne pour fêter votre mise en couple !

- On est en couple depuis un moment déjà… Grogna le Chinois.

- Oui, mais cette fois vous vivez ensemble ! C'est quand que vous vous décidez pour le gosse? Si vous cherchez une mère porteuse, Rél' et moi on vous rendra ce minuscule service avec plaisir !

Il leur claqua la porte au nez et alla se recoucher. Lui il s'en fichait, il ne travaillait plus chez elles. Puis Duo dormait, c'était son problème... Il s'enfouit sous les draps en se collant à son coussin favori de petit ami.

Ils durent tout de même se lever une heure plus tard à cause du soleil qui illuminait leur chambre. En ce moment, les journées étaient très froides mais ensoleillées, pour le plus grand malheur des deux marmottes.

Ils passèrent leur journée à tout ranger, se disputer sur la place des objets, se réconcilier devant une tasse de thé bouillante, puis se redisputer pour une histoire de trace sur les murs, de ménage…

Duo était heureux.

Cet emménagement était parfait.

Wu Fei aussi.

Mais il se sentait aussi tout drôle.

Il avait toujours pensé à ce moment avec une pointe d'appréhension, et maintenant qu'ils y étaient, il se sentait étrange.

Avec les affaires de Duo un peu partout, il découvrait qu'il y avait plein de choses qu'il ne savait pas. Comme il venait d'apprendre la veille sa passion pour la photographie.

Et s'ils s'étaient mis ensemble trop vite… ?

- Fei ?

- … Oui… ?

- Tu es distrait… Fatigué ?

- Un peu…

Le brun regardait à travers la fenêtre, comme s'il n'était pas là.

- Bon ok. Regarde-moi, toi.

Il se pencha vers lui et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

- C'est partit pour la première discussion de couple établi. Où est le problème ?

- Il n'y a pas de problème.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Duo…

- Eh oh, je ne te demande pas la lune ! Qu'est-ce qui te rends insensible à mes blagues ?

- Tu sais faire de vraies blagues, toi ?

Il se prit une tape sur le crâne et sourit malgré lui.

- Je me disais que je ne savais que peu de choses à ton sujet… pour ton petit ami.

- Et t'as pas fini de découvrir.

- Hier tu dis comme ça à cet inconnu que tu te passionnes pour la photographie, et moi qui suis avec toi depuis tout ce temps je l'ignorais… Combien de choses qui te tiennent à cœur est-ce que j'ignore encore ?

- Ah, voila donc le problème…

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Duo soupira.

- On va dire que la photographie est ma petite honte personnelle. Je ne suis pas satisfait de ce que je fais, je n'y trouve aucune originalité, aucune émotion. Je ne voulais pas te montrer ce travail là, je voulais te montrer un travail dont je serais fier… En attendant, je ne voyais pas l'utilité de t'en parler.

- Et moi j'aurais aimé savoir avant cet inconnu.

- Fei…

- Tu crois que je me moquerais de toi ? Tu crois que je me fiche de ce que tu aimes ?

- Non, bien sûr…

- Alors sois honnête et courageux, ce que tu aimes, ce qui te fait plaisir, je veux le savoir aussi. Je suis peut-être pas facile à vivre, mais je ne me moque pas des gens que j'aime, et sûrement pas de toi, Duo.

- Je sais.

Le châtain ferma les yeux et rit.

- Ah, j'ai été bête…

- Oui, très.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça… Je me disais que de toute façon, c'était idiot de vouloir te cacher un truc, tu es une vraie teigne.

- … Belle comparaison.

- Je sais…

- Tu vas arrêter avec tes 'je sais'… Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas à la fin !

- AHA ! Môssieur est contrarié parce qu'il n'aime pas trouver meilleur que lui !

- Je suis en tous points meilleur que toi.

- Tu es prétentieux, il n'y a rien de bien de ce point de vue là…

Wu Fei sourit et attira Duo à lui pour partager un baiser. Il adorait ces conversations qui ne rimaient à rien.

- Après les explications, le baiser. Et le 'je t'aime', il vient ?

- Tu regardes trop la TV…

- Tu rigoles ? Ca fait deux mois qu'elle est cassée !

- Tu lis trop de romans débiles…

- J'ai mis tous mes _Danielle Steel_ à la poubelle, un peu de compassion, enfin ! C'était dur de m'en séparer !

- Un geste intelligent, tiens.

- Je te proute.

- Oh, après la réconciliation la partie de baise ?

- Avec un mec comme toi ? T'as rêvé !

- Mmmmm… Ta peau ne dit pas la même chose.

Wu Fei embrassait le cou de Duo, et la peau claire frissonnait déjà.

- C'est parce que tu es un traître. Attaquer au cou, c'est vraiment…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mangée par la bouche du brun sur la sienne. Il s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur les genoux du Chinois et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

* * *

Duo ouvrit douloureusement les yeux.

Il avait encore sommeil mais les rayons du soleil l'agressaient depuis bientôt dix minutes. Il se retourna, cherchant les bras de son amant pour s'y blottir comme un enfant. Mais il n'y avait personne à côté de lui, le Chinois semblait s'être déjà levé.

Ronchonnant, il se leva en enfila rapidement un pantalon de pyjama et un vieux pull pour aller dans le salon. Il ne vit personne, et entra donc dans la cuisine pour se faire un café. La machine était déjà allumée et du café encore chaud emplissait la carafe. Il se sortit une tasse et commença à se verser le liquide chaud et odorant.

- Fei, il faudrait peut-être acheter des rideaux, tu crois pas… ?

Sa vois emplit la pièce, mais personne ne lui répondit.

- Fei… !

Duo leva un sourcil, surprit.

Il posa sa tasse et alla jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain, vide, puis dans les toilettes, vides aussi, le couloir… Mais personne.

Et pas un mot, rien.

Il ne savait pas où était partit son petit ami, et depuis quand.

… Bah, il avait dû aller faire quelques courses.

Il alla petit déjeuner, se doucher, faire un peu de rangement…

Mais à onze heures, il n'y avait toujours personne.

A midi, il commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

D'autant plus que Wu Fei n'avait pas de téléphone portable…

Duo décida que c'en était trop, il n'allait pas attendre toute sa journée qu'il rentre tout de même ! Il laissa un mot, prit un manteau et sortit se promener et faire quelques achats.

Et quand il revint à plus de trois heures de l'après-midi, Wu Fei n'était toujours pas rentré.

* * *

La porte d'entrée claqua et des bruits de pas sourds se firent entendre.

Puis la lumière du couloir s'alluma d'un coup et éclairèrent les deux hommes.

- Wu Fei.

- … Bonsoir, Duo.

- Tu sais quelle heure il est ?

- Près de minuit… ?

- Une heure du matin passé. Et je bosse moi, demain.

- Tu devrais dormir.

- Je n'y arrive pas. Parce que je ne sais pas où tu es passé depuis ce matin. Ca t'étonne ?

Wu Fei soupira puis ôta son manteau et ses chaussures avant d'aller sans plus de manière dans la cuisine. Duo le suivit, furibond.

- Bon dieu, Fei, mais t'étais où ?

- Tu veux un thé ?

- Réponds-moi.

- Bon, je fais un thé à la menthe alors.

- Tu le fais exprès ?

- Assied-toi, Duo...

Le Chinois lui présenta un siège et alla s'asseoir en attendant que l'eau ait fini de chauffer. Il remplit la chaussette de la théière de thé à la menthe en ignorant le regard agacé de Duo.

- J'avais besoin de… faire le point.

- En partant sans me laisser un mot ?!

- Laisse moi finir… S'il te plait.

- … T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison.

Wu Fei leva les yeux au ciel et remplit la théière d'eau chaude.

- Duo, j'ai un peu de mal à… m'habituer à ce changement. Le fait qu'on vive ensemble je veux dire. C'est… C'est un énorme pas et j'ai toujours un peu de mal avec les changements, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air pour bien me remettre toutes les idées en place.

- Attends… On a pris la décision à deux, et tu étais le plus enthousiaste !

- Je sais. Je suis vraiment heureux qu'on ait prit cette décision. C'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver depuis des années.

- Mais où est le problème alors, bordel !

- Je ne suis pas sûr… Comme si tout ça n'allait pas durer, comme avec…

- Meirian.

Duo se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira un bon coup.

- Wufei, un, je ne suis pas malade. Deux, je ne suis pas ta sœur, je suis ton amant, ça change de beaucoup les relations que nous avons. Ce qui veut dire que je ne vais pas me comporter avec toi comme si je t'élevais, je ne suis pas ta famille. Je le deviendrai peut-être avec le temps, je l'espère vraiment. Mais pour le moment, ce que nous vivons n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu as vécu avec ta sœur. Le seul point commun, c'est que tu es heureux. Tu as intérêt.

Duo lui fit un petit sourire où toute colère semblait avoir disparue.

Wu Fei se sentit un peu idiot, mais il aurait crevé plutôt que de l'avouer.

- Je sais bien tout cela… Il n'empêche que j'avais besoin de faire le point. Le déménagement a été fatiguant, j'ai appris quelques choses que j'aurais dû savoir depuis un moment maintenant, et…

Duo soupira. Bon d'accord il était très timide des fois, et puis il s'était déjà excusé !

Et puis de toute faon, ce n'est pas _lui_ qui était en faute pour le moment !

- Et j'ai un peu peur que… ça ne marche pas. Ou qu'on se dispute trop…

- On s'est toujours un peu disputé Wu Fei, toujours pour des choses ridicules, comme la plupart des couples.

Duo se mordit un instant la lèvre puis se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Quoi encore…

- Non… C'est que… C'est toi qui me fait le coup du « j'ai peur qu'on se sépare » alors que c'est moi le spécialiste d'habitude… !

Wu Fei but son thé en soupirant, laissant Duo rire dans son coin.

- Bon. Va te coucher.

- Laisse moi finir…

- Non, tu vas te coucher et maintenant.

Il ôta la tasse des mains du brun et le tira jusqu'au canapé. Puis il le poussa et disparut un instant dans le couloir. Duo réapparut avec une grosse couette qu'il posa à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu dormiras ici ce soir.

- … Pardon ?

- Tu croyais vraiment que je te pardonnerai comme ça ?

- Duo, je…

- On est tous les deux crevés, Wu Fei. Demain, on en reparlera sérieusement et j'attendrai de vraies excuses et la promesse que tu ne recommenceras pas. D'autre part, j'espère que cette nuit à dormir seul te remettra les idées en place.

Duo se pencha vers son amant et l'embrassa rapidement avant de disparaître dans la chambre, laissant le Chinois complètement abasourdi. Soudain, il se retourna :

- AH ! Et si demain matin tu n'es pas ici, je te vire de la maison !

* * *

Le lendemain matin quand Duo ouvrit les yeux, Wu Fei s'était glissé à côté de lui et le tenait tellement bien dans ses bras que ce dernier eut du mal à se lever. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se leva sans trop de bruit pour partir travailler.

En revenant plus tard dans la soirée, il trouva de grands sacs plastiques traînaient dans l'entrée et son amant en train de repeindre les murs sales.

- Bonsoir, toi… Dit Duo

- 'lut. J'ai acheté des rideaux.

- Bonne idée… Tu as pris des verts pour le salon comme je te l'avais demandé ?

- Oui, oui… Pour la chambre j'ai acheté des bleus.

Le châtain sortit les rideaux du sac et les examina un instant.

- Ils sont peut-être un peu trop clairs, non ?

- Avec les voilages ça fera l'affaire. Et puis je croyais que tu n'aimais pas être dans le noir complet ?

- Oh, c'est bon…

Wu Fei adorait dire ça. Comme s'il n'était encore qu'un enfant… Il n'aimait pas le noir parce qu'il ne voyait rien du tout et qu'il n'aimait pas allumer la lumière en pleine nuit pour aller aux toilettes, c'était tout…

- Ca a été ta journée ?

- Mh… Le cerbère m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs parce que tu leur avais fermé la porte au nez samedi dernier.

Le Chinois rit et reposa ses pinceaux.

- Bon… Faudra laisser aérer, mais c'est déjà mieux, non ?

- Parfait. Tu veux manger quoi ?

- Laisse je m'en occupe.

- J'ai l'air si crevé que ça ?

Le brun sourit.

- C'est parce que moi je ne bosse pas cette semaine, alors autant en profiter M. Maxwell.

- … Te faire pardonner pour hier aussi peut-être ?

Wu Fei eut l'air un peu gêné et haussa les épaules. Duo éclata de rire. Il allait prendre un malin plaisir à lui faire payer son dimanche passé à se faire du souci…

- Foutus rideaux de merde…

- Mais non, c'est juste que… Ah, c'était à l'envers.

Duo remit les crochets à l'endroit dans la tringle et entreprit d'accrocher les rideaux.

Plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur leur lit, exténués.

- A nous la grasse mat' ce week-end !!

- Parle pour toi, je te dirai demain soir si j'en ai profité moi, Ricana Wu Fei

- Salaud…

Duo se blottit contre le torse de son amant et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Wu Fei le déshabilla et le mit sous les couvertures. Les deux folles avaient vraiment dû le faire courir dans tous les sens… Il le rejoignit peu de temps après, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de dormir, mais il n'avait plus rien à faire de toute manière. Il tourna plusieurs fois dans le lit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Il avait encore un peu de mal à s'habituer à cette pièce. Leur pièce. Leur chambre. Ca lui faisait tout drôle.

C'était nouveau et il avait toujours un certain temps d'adaptation à vivre.  
Surtout pour les grands changements, aussi heureux soient-ils.

Il y a quelques années, il ne se serait jamais imaginé se mettre en couple si rapidement. Ni que ça se passe aussi bien. Et sûrement pas avec un mec.

La vie était parfois surprenante.

Wu Fei se retourna encore une fois dans le lit, glissant un bras sur le torse nu de Duo pour se rapprocher de lui. La chaleur que dégageait Duo et son souffle régulier l'endormaient la plupart du temps. Il aimait dormir avec Duo, il aimait le sentir contre lui. D'habitude la promiscuité le gênait un peu, mais avec Duo c'était différent. Il se sentait bien. Chez lui.

C'est quand il commença à s'endormir qu'il sentit que Duo bougeait.

Il entrouvrit lentement les yeux et croisa ceux grands ouverts de son amant.

- Fei… Tu dors ?

Le Chinois referma les yeux. Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'était toujours au moment où lui commençait à s'endormir ?

- Non, je fais semblant.

- … Désolé.

- … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je t'aime.

Wu Fei ouvrit d'un coup les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de dire ça subitement ? Il savait très bien que le châtain l'aimait, lui aussi l'aimait ! Il le réveillait pour…

Les lèvres de Duo s'étaient posées sur les siennes, douces et humides, pour un baiser bouche fermée qui en demandait bien plus. Wu Fei se retrouva allongé sur le dos, Duo au dessus de lui, dévorant sa bouche comme si c'était la première fois.

- Je t'aime, Fei. Mets-toi ça dans le crâne et n'espère même pas me refaire ce que tu as fais la semaine dernière. C'est… hors de question.

Le principal intéressé ne put rien répliquer, ses lèvres furent presque aussitôt reprises en otage. Les mains de son amant entouraient son visage, ses pouces caressaient doucement ses joues. Wu Fei n'avait même pas envie de répliquer quoi que ce soit tellement il était bien. Ses mains se mirent à caresser la longue chevelure, la défaire presque, descendant le long du dos fin. Il aimait particulièrement le dos de Duo, il le trouvait sensuel, surtout avec la longue natte très vite défaite par ses soins. Ses mains passèrent délicatement sur les omoplates, redessinant la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale. Elles s'arrêtèrent sur ses fesses pour remonter le long du dos dans une délicieuse caresse. Duo souriait contre les lèvres de son amant.

- Ose partir encore une fois comme ça et… je te mets dehors…

- Cet appart' est… aussi le mien maintenant.

Duo rit au milieu de leur baiser et se pressa un peu plus contre le Chinois. Il n'avait plus envie de dormir du tout. Par contre, passer sa nuit collé à Wu Fei lui paraissait une très bonne alternative, il se sentait prendre racine dans leur lit.

Wu Fei fit doucement basculer Duo sur le dos. Il caressa ses bras du bout des doigts, embrassa son cou en laissant de petites marques humides. Duo riait. Ca le chatouillait ! Il referma ses bras autour du cou de son amant, caressant ses cheveux.

La couverture tomba peu après sur le sol. Quand le soleil perça au travers des fins rideaux le lendemain matin, ils étaient enlacés. Ensemble depuis deux ans déjà.

Et pour encore un moment, ils l'espéraient.

* * *

Notes de fin : Merci d'avoir lu cette suite sans prétention de « Par un soir de neige », j'espère que ça vous aura plu Bon, je retourne à mes autres projets en cours… (Mais oui, je compte finir « Last year and complications » un jour ;p)

Anya

**Petit mot pour ceux qui lisent « Comme un enfant » de Brisby:**

Je me permets de laisser un mot parce que je bêtalecte cette adorable histoire et que j'ai eu des échos au sujet de lecteurs un peu inquiets. Alors je rassure ceux qui par hasard, passent par là: l'histoire sera mise en ligne bientôt, et oui, elle sera finie. Brisby souhaitait tout simplement finir cette histoire et mettre tous les chapitres restants en ligne pour pouvoir se consacrer à ses autres projets. Pas de soucis, je peux vous dire d'ailleurs qu'il ne me reste qu'un chapitre et un épilogue à corriger :p Et vous ne serez pas déçu d'avoir attendu, je peux vous l'assurer

¤ fan des histoires de sa bêta ¤

Pour ceux qui suivent notre fic, « Once upon a bloody time », le prochain chapitre est prévu pour noël (vous en aurez peut-être même deux pour le prix d'un vu la longueur qu'il atteint). Merci !


End file.
